


Obedience

by TheMaskedViola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedViola/pseuds/TheMaskedViola
Summary: A look into how a scene with Fjord, Caleb, and Molly might turn out.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fair warning, I don't usually write BDSM scenes so like tell me if I didn't make something clear or fucked up completely!
> 
> Also, the scene I made isn't super hardcore to me, but i'm not sure if it would be sensitive to others.

It was dim, warm, quiet. Caleb heard only his own breaths, the breaths of the other two in the room, and the occasional footstep around him. Caleb heard only what Fjord wanted him to hear. He saw only what Fjord wanted him to see. And obvious from the nylon rope that was digging into his skin, he moved only in the way Fjord wanted him to move, as well.

Currently he was tied in a kneeling position, head kept straight at the wall as he held a fine leather paddle still on his head. He knew what would happen if it fell, the still tender marks on his thighs and ass a reminder of the sting of leather on skin. He stayed still, listening quietly, feeling the eyes of the towering man on his back. Appraising. As if he was owned. The thought alone was enough to make his already leaking cock twitch eagerly against his stomach. He wanted so desperately to be controlled by Fjord. He wanted to be good.

 

* * *

  
Mollymauk was getting impatient. Though the more he tried to wiggle and contort, the sharper the bite of rope into skin became. He was not given a paddle like Caleb had, apparently even Fjord knew that would have been a losing game. He swiveled his head slightly to watch the other man, however, eyes glazed over and staring at the wall completely still. He was always eager to please, to be good. Mollymauk on the other hand... well, he could be a brat, and he could admit to that.  
Though there was something about when Fjord spoke in the dead silence of the room that made Molly want to be much much more obedient.

  
"Look at you two. So good for me aren't you. So quiet and still." He saw Fjord temporarily remove the paddle over Caleb's head so he could grab his reddish hair, exposing the pale skin on the human's neck.

  
Molly burned with lust watching the way Caleb lost composure just from Fjord's lips on his neck, not sure whether he wanted to be in Fjord or Caleb's position at that point.

  
But soon the paddle was replaced, footsteps moving to just behind him.

  
"Have you both been good for me this week?"

Molly bit his lip against the admission of no.

  
"Yes, sir." They spoke in near unison: a duet of submission.

  
There was a beat of silence before Fjord spoke again, mere inches from Molly's ear.

  
"You know I don't like liars."

  
A bolt of fear and arousal shot down Mollymauk's spine at the tone of the admonishment. He barely had time to register just how fucked he was when Fjord yanked his hair, forcing him to look up at the ceiling.

  
"You think I couldn't hear you in the shower last night? Moanin' like you were. What were you thinkin' about while you broke my rules, huh? You kept sayin' my name, beggin' me like a cheap little whore."

  
Molly could do nothing, say nothing, knowing he had been caught breaking the one rule Fjord had set out for him. He could not touch himself without permission. The thought of their dom catching him, however, seared low in his stomach.

  
Fjord gave a small huff of resignation, a dark look in the smirk he wore. "I hope it was worth it. Because tonight, oh gods, my pet, you'll be begging for my mercy."

  
He'd like to say the shiver that the words sent through him was unnoticeable. But he knew that was a damned lie.

 

* * *

  
Fjord had watched the barely restrained way Molly had reacted. It was enticing, really. The man could tell lies through his teeth, that winding tongue telling tales all day. But Fjord learned more about him when he said nothing at all.

  
He, of course, had known about Molly's little romp in the shower. Had caught him as he walked into the bedroom to grab something before dinner. The sounds Molly was making were filthy, and he could nearly imagine what the tiefling was doing. One pretty, nimble hand around his cock, the other three fingers deep inside himself begging for Fjord to fuck him against the wall of the shower. It had nearly broken his resolve to not step into the bathroom and take the man there. But no, his partner had always loved the idea of being broken. Being... punished. Fjord decided to use that now, as he grabbed a bottle and a box from a drawer as he walked back over to the two kneeling men.

  
"Are you ready for your punishment, my pet?" Fjord kneeled down as well, gently hovering by the tiefling's ear as he added on a whisper, "You still alright, darlin?"

  
Molly smiled briefly, whispering a 'yes', and Fjord kissed his temple before opening the bottle and squeezing some of the gelled liquid over his fingers.

  
"I liked hearin' you beg. Bet Caleb will think it's real pretty too." A large finger breached the entrance of Molly's hole, sensitive ring of muscle clenching around the digit as the man gasped.

  
"Feels good, don't it? Don't get used to it." He worked his finger up to two fingers, then three as Molly gasped and panted, making aborted, greedy thrusts back against Fjord's fingers.

  
He removed them completely, a pitiful whine leaving Molly's throat as he did. The half-orc smirked. Good.

  
Taking his time, he checked the toy once more, before coating it in the lube he used for his fingers. It didn't take much work to get it in, the tiefling stretched and wanting already. Fjord made sure it was snug still, pleased with the way it stretched his partner.

 

* * *

  
Molly felt the toy, though almost groaned in disappointment it wasn't Fjord inside of him. The toy itself wasn't small, though not quite as large as he was used to. After a moment of pause, he nearly jumped as the thing started buzzing, vibrations sending small shocks of pleasure through his body.

  
"Ah yes, that's what I wanted to see." He could almost hear the dark chuckle in Fjord's voice as the vibration went to near nothingness.

  
Molly whined frustratingly against it, wanting some sort of release as it turned off.

  
"No. Not so easy, my pet. Now you're going to sit there, nice and still like while I make that little toy drive you crazy. But to show you how kind I am, I won't blindfold you." There was a long pause as Fjord shifted Molly to look to the side, facing towards the other man, quiet and neglected in front of him. For a moment he was confused.

  
"Now you can watch while I fuck Caleb in every way he deserves for how good he's been." Molly nearly let out a cry of anguish as he realized exactly how cruel this punishment was.

* * *

  
Caleb's heart leapt at Fjord's words, warmth spreading through every inch of his body as he was untied, loving touches and praises left in wake of rope and knots.

  
"Thank you, sir." It was risky to speak out of turn during the scene, but Fjord seemed to look over it as he lovingly laid Caleb on his back and leaned in for a kiss.

  
The human let him claim his lips, claim his soul, and his entire being. He gasped as the feeling of fingertips traced down his neck, down his chest. Fjord broke the kiss just briefly to breathe, kissing down Caleb's jaw and neck.

  
"So good for me, so pretty like this. I'll make you feel so good tonight." The words combined with lips against his pulse point made Caleb sigh.

  
"Ah, Thank you, sir." He watched as Fjord moved down, kissing down his chest to where his cock stood ignored against his stomach.

  
"What do you want, my pet?"

  
Caleb nearly bit his tongue when Fjord wrapped his hand around his shaft, a soft whimper escaping his throat.

  
"You, sir, please. Anything you'll give me. Anything I deserve." He let the words fall from his mouth as Fjord stroked him.

  
The half-orc hummed, pulling away just slightly. "Get on your hands and knees for me, facing Molly."

  
Caleb obediently got into the position that Fjord asked, chancing just a glance at the bound tiefling in front of him. Molly stared back at him absolutely wrecked, pupils blown wide and cock straining with attention. There was a light shake in his posture as Caleb could imagine was because he was being subjected to such sweet torture at the hands of their lover.

  
A gentle, low voice came from behind him.

"Alright darlin', are you ready?" He heard the sound of a bottle opening which caused his cock to twitch in interest, leaving a slight trail of precum on his stomach.

  
He nodded enthusiastically, but was interrupted by an open-handed slap to his thigh.

  
"Ah-ah, you've been good but you know how you respond to me."

  
"Yes, sir." He cursed himself internally for slipping up now when release was so close.

  
"Good." The word was spoken softly, a moment of gentle assurance that calmed Caleb quite a bit.

  
There was a pause before Caleb felt a large digit push inside him, forcing a soft moan from his throat.

* * *

 

Fjord was enjoying himself, truly. Molly kept whining against the rope, groaning when Fjord took the vibration away with the press of a button. He smiled cruelly, prepping his other sub with as much love and attention as he could give. Caleb was pliant under him, gasping as Fjord added a second finger carefully. He could tell that he was trying to be good and restrain himself from pushing back against Fjord's fingers, which made a burst of pride form in his mind. He liked knowing what he could do to these two. Liked knowing exactly what they'd do to receive his attention.

  
He was on his third finger when he heard Caleb whisper a broken 'please', which nearly did him in right then. Carefully, Fjord pulled out his fingers again, accompanied by a desperate whine from the human. He picked up the bottle from the floor, coating his palm in the viscous liquid before looking up to Molly. The other man was staring back at him pleadingly as Fjord slowly reached down and stroked himself, covering his shaft in the slick liquid. The groan that fell from Molly's lips was not lost on his ears.

  
"You still alright, darlin?" He leaned down to Caleb's ear, checking in on him.

  
"Yes, sir. Please, sir."

  
That was all Fjord needed to hear as he lined up with Caleb's hips and slowly pushed into him.

* * *

 

Molly was going insane, he knew it. Between the ropes keeping him kneeling, the plug that was eagerly buzzing away inside of him, and the way Fjord was grinding into Caleb was so much, yet not enough. He watched as Fjord began to fuck Caleb, his face a mask of pure bliss and ecstasy. The human had never been one for quiet, and that was tenfolds obvious now as he let out beautifully torturous moans and gasps every time Fjord buried himself inside of the smaller man and pulled out again.

  
Fjord had pulled Caleb up from his hands, keeping him flush against the orcish man's chest as he fucked into him relentlessly. Molly whined and tried to shut out the sight of his lover on display for him, babbling in his foreign language so sweetly, or he would finish way too early and just prolong his punishment. Still yet, the sounds of both of his lovers groaning and sighing made him look back, watching as Caleb's hips stuttered and voice broke, reaching his release, sending streaks of his seed against the pale skin of his stomach and chest. It wasn't long until Fjord finished as well, thrusting into Caleb as they both came down from their shared orgasm. He heard soft praises from Fjord as the larger man slowly picked Caleb up, kissing the human's bruise-red lips.

  
"Let's get you cleaned up." For a horrifying moment, Molly thought they may leave him here before Fjord looked insidiously at the tiefling. A wave of realization hit him. His punishment wasn't over.

  
Caleb caught on quickly, walking in front of Molly.

  
"Turn around and bend over, darlin'. I want him to lick up every drop." Molly could feel the intense way Fjord was looking at him, waiting to see if he'd learned his lesson.

  
Caleb turned around and presented his ass obediently to Molly, Fjord's cum already leaking from his hole down his thighs. The tiefling leaned forward slightly and licked a stripe up the human's thigh, the taste of salty sweat, cum, and humiliation mixing together on his tongue. He felt Caleb shake in slight overstimulation as Molly slipped his tongue inside of him, quickly cleaning up the last drops before he heard Fjord speak again.

  
"Very good. Now the front."

  
Molly nearly groaned in desperation, but stifled it. He swiped his tongue up Caleb's stomach, swallowing every drop of both of his lovers' seed, feeling degraded and humiliated and fucking amazing.

  
"That's better. Now, Caleb," Molly watched as Fjord ran his hand through the red strands of hair on Caleb's head, "Do you think he deserves to come? Has he served his punishment?"

  
Molly's eyes looked frantically at Caleb who was kneeled in front of him, lazy smile on his face. As if he was deciding. The traitor.

  
"Yes."

  
At the same time that Caleb leaned forward and began to kiss Molly eagerly, the vibrations inside of him amped up to a steady pace. Gasping against soft lips, he felt a gentle hand wrap around his shaft, stroking him with practiced flicks of the wrist. Molly sobbed openly as his lovers dragged him over the edge, vision nearly whiting out as he reached orgasm. He soaked in the delicious aftermath as he came down. Returning to reality, he groaned softly as the plug was carefully removed and a damp towel cleaned him up. The ropes were slowly untied before he fell bonelessly into the strong arms of his love who was whispering softly into his ear.

* * *

 

Fjord carefully led the smaller two to bed, curling up between them as he ran his fingers through their hair. They both looked extremely happy, coming back down from their highs as they nestled in against Fjord, smiling into their rest as they all drifted off, sated, in love, together.


End file.
